The present invention relates to a distributing system, a distributing server, and a displaying device for informing the driver of information about supply capacities of fuel supply stations.
Conventionally, a car navigation terminal boarded on a vehicle as one example of a movable member has been used to display information about fuel supply stations such as gas stations. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-7-320197 (see paragraphs [0012] to [0015] and FIG. 2) discloses a car navigation system in which an onboard display monitor can display necessary information including geographical positions of gas stations and sales information of each gas station, and general information including traffic jam information and tourism information around the gas stations.
In terms of supply of gasoline, the number and the scale of infrastructures are sufficient with few restrictions, so that information provided for the infrastructure can be applied for the practical use even if such information merely includes geographical positions of gas stations. However, supply of hydrogen gas for a fuel cell vehicle is not sufficient in terms of infrastructure, and therefore at least until the infrastructure of fuel supply stations is well-developed, it is necessary to accurately identify the amount of fuel storage at each fuel supply station and the necessary amount of fuel consumption required for the vehicle to move to the fuel supply station, and to inform them to the driver.
According to the conventional car navigation system, it is possible to obtain information about geographical positions of fuel supply stations (gas stations) and other information around the fuel supply stations. However, the conventional car navigation system can not identify the amount of fuel storage at the fuel supply station when the vehicle arrives at the fuel supply station and the necessary amount of fuel consumption required for the vehicle to move to the fuel supply station. In this regard, because of the amount of fuel storage at the fuel supply station and reservations from other vehicles, there may be a problem such that the fuel supply station does not have a sufficient amount of fuel storage to be filled in the vehicle when the vehicle arrives at the fuel supply station.
In view of the above, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide systems, servers, and displaying devices for identifying and informing the driver of the amount of fuel storage at each fuel supply station when the movable member such as a vehicle arrives at the fuel supply station, so that the driver can arbitrarily and appropriately choose a fuel supply station.
Illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantage and other disadvantages not described above.